


Convergence

by starcrossedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snarry100's prompt: Experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them belong to me; more's the pity.

It never occurs to Harry until too late, that him and Snape were the same. Everyone is the sum of their experience, and as Snape’s memories wind silver-soft about his fingertips (again, again and again), Harry can’t help but think.

He thinks of the Dursleys, of young Snape, cowering under his father’s hate. Thinks of Cedric and Sirius and Lily, of nightmares and guilt; of Snape on his knees. Of Gryffindor and the Weasleys, Slytherin and Death Eaters, of belonging.

He thinks of the weight of the world on their shoulders, and knows the loss of what could have been.


End file.
